


The Color Jealousy

by thecrypt



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrypt/pseuds/thecrypt
Summary: A mysterious stalker. A whirlwind of unfortunate events. Mike wonders who is so obsessed with his boss.
Kudos: 1





	1. Blissful Ignorance

How the hell did he end up with ten hours worth of work due in less then four hours? Mike had no idea. He leaned back in his computer chair, the half empty can of red bull pressed against his lower lip in thought as his burning eyes focused directly into the searing luminescence of his screen. The last minute 'gift', as Harvey liked to call it, was a new case the senior partner was working on. Pro bono. Ah, of course! That's why Mike was stuck with all this crap. 

The extraordinarily tired associate let out a sigh and he let the, now empty, can dangle loosely in his grasp as he pressed a hand against his eyes. It was only around eight, but Mike felt like he was already at his limit. With news that his grandmother was having some trouble breathing lately and would react negatively towards the medication the doctors tried to dump into her, Mike was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Very literally it seemed. Seeing as Harvey was one of the most emotionless and insensitive beings he could ever meet, at least in this case, it was either his job or personal life, and Harvey always told him never to mix personal issues with work. The absolute hypocrite. Mike tossed the can into a trash can and grabbed another one from inside his bag, cracking it open with a satisfying hiss.

"Still here?" A low and sweet voice met his ears. Mike's gaze snapped up to the brunette beauty before him. Rachel stood confidently, her hips tilted. This was easily noticeable by the gray-black pencil skirt that hugged her curves effortlessly.

"Eyes up, dude." She snorted, tapping the manila folder she was carrying, on the wall of his tiny cubicle. Mike leaned back again, a smirk on his lips as his elbow rested on the arm of the office chair, and promptly slid off. He managed to only spray his desk and his papers with the slightest of red bull but it was enough for him to let out a string of curses and pat at the files fervently with his sleeve. Rachel laughed all the while.

"Just finishing up a few things Harvey wanted me to look into." Mike grumbled, satisfied with how much he could mop up and motioned to the piles of folders neatly stacked next to his computer, trying to ignore how he sounded like a well trained puppy.

As if sensing his analogy, Rachel chuckled and hefted the folder back against her chest, shaking her dark hair, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll have a treat for you when you're done." She took this as her cue to saunter back to her office. Mike lifted himself slightly from the chair, balancing with his palms on the desk.

"Not funny!" He yelled after her, only earning a ring of echoing laughter. Mike heaved another aged sigh and plopped back onto the upholstery of his chair when he suddenly felt a tug on the back of the chair. Nearly falling backwards, he caught himself and turned his gaze upwards on the assaulter. Harvey stuck the offending hand into his pocket and arched an eyebrow at the now cursing Mike.

"Try to be a little quieter, it's late." He quipped and tilted his head slightly, and smile evidently trying to pull up the corners of his lips, "What are you still doing here anyway?"

Mike opened his mouth several times as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing now. Oh well, you know Harvey I'm just finishing the work that was assigned to you. But, I could totally go to Jessica right now and tell her that I've finished since apparently you can't, for the life of you, remember that you were the one who shoved all of this on me! He raged quietly inside his mind as Harvey waited patiently for an answer. Mike turned his head back to stare at the blinking cursor on his computer screen and rolled his eyes discreetly.

"I'm almost done with the cross-checking of this guy's history," Mike said, motioning to the window minimized on his screen. Harvey leaned forward slightly as Mike opened the tab up and clucked his tongue.

"Not done yet?" He said, feigning surprise, and earned a sarcastic chuckle from Mike.

"Well, anyways, turns out this guy actually has a legitimate history with this kind of stuff…." Mike muttered, as if just realizing it for the first time. People like that made him sick. He rarely held contempt for people, but stalkers? Really? He hadn't the misfortune to come into contact with one, but this case was proving to be just that. Harvey moved closer and clicked on one of the tabs, opening up the guy's criminal history.

"Too easy." He said quietly, and Mike knew he was talking to himself more then anything. Mike shifted a little in his seat and tried to pick up anything in Harvey's gaze as he stared into the screen. Gee, I could really go for a 'Good job, Mike!' or something of that nature. He almost laughed at his own stupidity, of course thee Harvey wouldn't offer that kind of service. Finally Harvey moved away, and started walking towards the elevator.

"Have those peeper reports," Hah, peeper! "and the cases in which he got a restraining order enacted against him," Sure. "on my desk by tomorrow," Naturally. "morning at eight," Perfect. "AM."

Yes, your majesty. "Sure thing, Harvey." Mike said, tapping at the polished keys as though he were typing something up quickly. 

He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Harvey who was standing in front of the elevator whilst talking on the phone with someone. Mike sighed, twined his fingers together, and rested his chin against them thoughtfully. He didn't expect everything to be all hunky dory when he first came, but seriously…he felt like he was being put down every time he walked into this office. And it didn't help the fact that all the partners at Pearson Hardman viewed him as some naïve child. He bit down on his lower lip, and rubbed his tired eyes before returning to his typing.

A small chill ran up his spine and he turned his head slightly, Harvey was long gone, and Rachel was too probably. The office was nearly empty now, except for a few straggling temps running through and a few of the other associates finishing up last minute work. He was sure they didn't face the same kind of workload he did. He almost felt a smattering of arrogance at that. Mike's fingers hovered over the keys, wondering why this sudden fear swam in the pit of his stomach.

He took a few cooling breaths before saving all of his work onto a hard drive and slipping it into his bag. He could just finish the work up at home…not like he needed to be here. He glanced around wearily, and loosened the tie's vice grip around his neck. It was a strange feeling; Mike didn't know how he should describe it. Being…watched? No…that was just the atmosphere of the case getting to him. Even so, he stood up abruptly and slipped the folders into his bag individually, quietly counting them, and he shrugged the strap over his shoulder. He picked up the remaining folders, and froze mid step.

The place was empty now, but he thought he had heard…breathing? Mike's breath hitched in his throat at the thought of an associate serial killer being on the loose, but immediately shrugged that idea off. Ridiculous! Most of these people were far too exhausted to carry out their homicidal thoughts... although there were plenty to go around. He held his breath and then spun around on his heel. His eyes widened slightly, he stumbled back, a silent scream failing to fall from his lips.

"Jesus, Louis, you scared me!" Mike panted as he clutched his chest, finally catching his breath. Louis smiled, his lips parting to show off his pearly whites, and looked around as if this was just another morning in the goddamn night.

"Well, feeling tense?" Louis asked, clearly not caring about the answer. Mike did his best to hold Louis' gaze, but found he couldn't and immediately averted his attention elsewhere. "I just came to tell you that this letter was dropped off onto my desk." Louis' lip curled, as if disgusted by the fact, and pulled a pristine white envelope from his pocket holding it out to Mike.

Mike leaned forward slightly and attempted to grab it, but Louis' pulled it back his gaze suspicious, "Now, why wouldn't they put," He glanced down at Mike's desk, "here?"

Mike frowned, and made a show of scratching his head, "I have no idea…Louis. Did you read it?" 

Louis tilted his as well, and another smile gleamed across his face, "Do you think I'd have time to violate a little associate's private life?"

Yes! 

Mike shook his head, and accepted the letter that was passed swiftly back to him. Louis opened his mouth like he was going to say something else, but instead took his leave then, wiping his hands with a handkerchief. Mike watched him go until he disappeared, and finally let his shoulders relax. He stared down at the letter, his muscles beginning to tense again. Why did they put a letter meant for him on Louis' desk? He stared hard at the scrawl of his name on the front of the envelope, trying to pinpoint the owner, but found it unfamiliar. No handwriting he's seen before, at least. He flicked out contents and started reading. 

_Michael,_

_I know you probably think you're safe at this company, but I just wanted to tell you a little secret. You will get no where in this business, and I'll make sure about that. I'll find out all of your little secrets. Harvey won't even bat an eyelash at you when I'm through with you. Do you understand Michael? Do you? If you aren't scared by now, I guess the first part of my plan will have to start soon. I see how you slave over the hours of work Harvey gives you and it makes me sick. I want to let you know that I deserve to be in your place more than anything. Harvey doesn't care about you, you know? He cares about me. Don't think just because you answer to him it means that he thinks of you in the slightest as an equal. Because he doesn't!_

_HE DOESN'T._

No post script. Mike couldn't help but laugh. Was this supposed to be frightening? It sounded like a toddler throwing a tantrum over his mother not buying him candy from the supermarket. He balled up the letter and tossed it into the waste bin, still chuckling as he finished gathering his things and walked to the elevator.

And what was all that about him being safe here? Harvey seemed to hate him for God's sake, he felt like the devil was breathing down his neck every second of the goddamn day. Still, despite it's humorous nature he couldn't help but wonder who did write that letter... He glanced up at one of the several security cameras that littered the building. It could be easy work... The bag on his shoulder weighed heavily and he immediately snapped back to reality. Waste of time on something so stupid. He had actual work to do. The elevator opened and he stepped in, turning to stare back at the now empty office. Whoever had a problem with him... and that could be a very, very long list... just wanted to freak him out. A prank on the new associate. Hahah. 

The best thing he could do was leave it crumpled in the trash, and that was that.


	2. To Be a Fickle Foe

There was an incessant ringing in Mike's ears that he tried to block out with his pillow. It didn't work of course, and the annoying sound blended together forming a single tone of teeth-grinding proportions. Mike let out a steady groan under his breath and flung himself up into a sitting position, his fingers still curled tightly around the fabric of the pillow he has used as a shield. He turned his blurry vision to the source of his ear discomfort and found it erupted from the phone he had tossed carelessly onto the floor the night before. Or in all actuality, the wee hours of the morning. He couldn't quite remember when he had gotten to sleep, but it was most certainly not a healthy hour. He got up stiffly from the couch he had made his bed and stretched his arms towards the ceiling. After a few moments of mental preparation, he got up slowly and picked his way to the forgotten phone. He furrowed his brows slightly at the blinking message on the front that said 'New Voicemails', and immediately snatched it up, flipping it open in one fluid motion.

His blue hue's widened considerably when he saw the amount of times Harvey Specter had called him and left messages. He glanced at the time quickly and saw that it was only seven. He still had at least an hour to get to the office before Harvey's set deadline…

"Mike." Harvey's voice sounded halfway through the first ring.

Mike's heart jumped at the tone of voice, he was angry. What was going on. "Harvey, what's going on?" 

"Where are you now?" The bark in his voice made Mike flinch. He hadn't noticed when his hands became slightly moist by sweat.

"I was just on my way..." He didn't finish the sentence as he heard dead silence on the other end, not even a single breath, like he had moved away from the phone. "Harvey…?"

"…Never mind, just get here now." Harvey growled lowly before the line went dead. Mike blinked, confusion filling him to the brim as he got up gingerly. He shuddered as different scenarios flipped through his mind and he suddenly remembered the crumple letter he'd tossed away. No way. Not connected. He knew better than to get caught up in fantasies like that. He thumbed his phone before closing it delicately and gathered his things, deciding a day without proper hygiene was better then a deathly stare-down from Harvey.

Mike pulled up to the curb just as they hemorrhaging clouds over head let go of their heavy cargo and the droplets splashed against his bedhead. He flattened the spiky bits down with the rain water before stumbling up to the entrance of Pearson Hardman. He looked around the front of the building, seeing a few police cars lined up on the curb where he locked his bike. 

"Hold the door!" A voice called, and Mike immediately lunged towards the open doors button and hit it. He watched the doors work apart again, and revealed the awkward and flustered face of Harold. Mike smiled and scooted away from the door to allow better access. Harold nodded his thanks a nervous smile on his face.

"Some people from the office called me and said there was something weird going on." Harold said, as though explaining his appearance. "They sounded really worried about it."

Mike remained quiet for a few seconds as he contemplated this, but was soon broken out of it when Harold bumped into him as if trying to dispel the sudden trance-like straight. Harold smiled and shook his head putting the folders he was carrying into his bag.

"Sorry about that…" He muttered, holding Harold's gaze before the latter turned and faced the doors again as they opened. The pair stepped out and looked around as the other associates whispered amongst them selves. They immediately quieted when they saw the two standing quite uncomfortably and watched them. Or more so watched Mike. Mike looked around confused slightly and Harold smiled sympathetically before rushing to his own cubicle. Mike tried to ignore the feeling of eyes trained on him as he made his way up to Harvey's office.

"Mike!" A familiar voice sounded, and Mike paused in his tracks to stare at the brunette. Rachel's eyebrows knit together worriedly and she smiled. "Hey, I was just wondering if you knew anything about why the police are here." She said, motioning towards Harvey's office. When Mike shook his head.

"It's really odd you know…" She whispered, shaking her head slowly, "I tried asking Donna about it, but…she wouldn't say anything." Rachel sighed and lifted her gaze to the ceiling. Mike smiled and nodded as he inched towards his path.

Rachel moved closer and lifted her hand, rearranging his bag more securely. "Sorry, it just looked like everything was about to fall out." She giggled, and then pulled the folders graciously back to her chest. "I'll see you around." He blinked after her, falling into a state of fantasy when he remembered that he had to go see Harvey.

"While I value the work you guys do, I won't sit here and believe that-" Harvey was cut off when Mike pushed his way through the glass doors. Mike froze in his tracks when he saw two grim faced police officers sitting in front of Harvey's desk. Harvey's lips formed a tight line as he pointed at an empty seat. Feeling sudden dread pool in his stomach, Mike took his assigned seat and glanced curiously at the police officers and then at Harvey, who was staring at him like he was hiding something.

"What's going on?" Mike blurted out, shattering the tense silence. The dark police officer on the left shifted in his seat slightly and shot a look towards his partner, who glared at Harvey, who clenched his pen tightly.

"These nice gentlemen just came to inform me that our client is dead." Harvey said, brandishing his hand out as he leaned back in his chair.

Mike blinked, shocked into a stunned silence. The police officers exchanged another glance.

"Now, we know this might be a little shocking to you under the current circumstances, but Mr. Specter here," One officer said, flicking his gaze towards the senior partner, "told us that you've been doing research on the suspect." 

Mike swallowed and nodded shortly before he popped the top on his bag and shifted through the correct folders. He furrowed his brows and looked a little closer. "Huh?" 

"Well, Mike?" Harvey said, leaning forward slightly and laced his fingers together on the desk.

Mike searched a little harder, but he came out empty handed. "I'm… pretty sure I put all of them in here…" He said more to himself then anything. One of the police officers cursed under his breath and said something about 'a bad idea', and Harvey got up, staring Mike down as he went. Mike gulped and fixed his bag again, averting his gaze.

"Didn't you save them to your computer?" He muttered. 

"Uh right, I'll just go…get those…" He waved his hands, before getting up and hurrying out of the office.

Where did the files go? No way he could've forgotten all the folders that included the notes of the stalkers history. He had made sure to pick them all up as he left his home…sure, he was a little scatterbrained earlier because of Harvey's call but there's no way he would have forgotten about something so important. Not him. 

Once he got to his chair he clicked through to his desk top, his eyes scanned the screen. Once. Twice. Three times. Four times. Where were the files?

"What the hell is happening?" Mike muttered under his breath incredulously as he moved the mouse diligently over the documents as he looked for the correct files. None of them were there. All of his hard work…gone…those hours slaving over it. He leaned back in his chair as he stared helplessly at the computer screen. What caused this…or more so…who did this? There's no way he just didn't save... he wouldn't do that. Would he? 

"Well?" Harvey's voice snapped him back to reality. Heart pounding in his mouth, Mike looked up the expression on his face most likely explanation enough. Harvey wasn't having any of it.

"…they're all gone." He whispered, and quickly looked away when he saw the murder in Harvey's eyes.

"What? You told me you would have them by this morning!" Harvey's voice rose slightly, and the other associate's chatter stopped and they started watching them with curious glances.

Mike shifted in his seat, Harvey seemed to be oblivious to them. 

"Jesus Christ, Mike! You're supposed to make my job easier, not hinder me," He growled, his hand clamping down onto the ledge of the cubicle as he laid a heavy stare on Mike's ever-shifting eyes, "You do realize what happens now? We lost our only witness and client, we don't have a case anymore, so it will be dismissed!" He hissed, leaning over the cubicle wall and glaring directly into Mike's eyes. Mike stared up at Harvey, unsure of how to respond. 

"I remember all of the information," He ventured, but Harvey snorted and he looked away, "…I could just tell the police what I know…" He whispered. Harvey shook his head slowly.

"That's not my point," Harvey crowed, fixing his tie haphazardly, "What if our client _didn't_ die? You wouldn't have any files, and we would have a very good chance of losing this case. You obviously do not understand what this is telling me, Michael," Mike flinched when he used his full name, "I would have done it myself, but I thought I could trust you with this. Now tell me why I should trust you with anymore cases?" 

Mike couldn't form the right answers and Harvey made a grunted, satisfied. "This better not happen again." He turned on his heel and walking away. 

-

Mike headed out of the police station after he finished telling the investigators everything he knew about the stalker from the information he'd gathered. All the while, it still confused him how all of his things had disappeared. What did this mean? The guys at the office were taking this way too far. If it was even a joke. A small shiver passed through his body at the thought of this being something serious. What did it mean if it was, anyway? No…it couldn't be. It didn't make any sense. Not that people wouldn't probably look up to Harvey as mentor, but this was borderline creepy. It was like he was…preying on Mike and would do anything to take his position. He slapped his face a few times trying to quell these thoughts. It was just the case getting to him, nothing else. He nodded, as if trying to agree with himself, and stepped up to the side of the road, trying to hail down a cab.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath as the taxis kept passing by him without giving him any attention. He should have just taken his bike, it would've been much easier, but there was no way he could fight against the police officers that were talking to Harvey. They drove him to the station to be questioned and had left him without any means of getting home. He sighed and let his hand fall back to his hip. Surprisingly a few minutes later, a cab drove up to the curve and stopped in front of him. He smiled and sighed with relief and opened the back door.

"Hey thanks, I don't know why it's so hard to get a cab." Mike muttered as he slid across the seat and settled down, not caring to put his seatbelt on. The cab driver remained silenced and nodded, as he pulled away and started to drive. After giving the address, Mike sat back and stared out at the afternoon sky as the sun dipped over the horizon. He was still upset about the whole thing with Harvey. The senior partner didn't understand anything! Something had happened…but Mike was even sure himself about it. He let out a long sigh, trying to think of ways to redeem himself in the eyes of the senior partner, and hadn't realized they arrived at his apartment. He jumped slightly at the car's sudden lurching to a stop and quickly opened the door and fished into his pocket money.

"Thanks-" He started to push the money through the slot but suddenly the cab driver shoved a white envelope through it. Mike froze when he saw it. It looked exactly like the envelope he'd received last time. His heart beat erratically against his ear drums, and he took it with shaky fingers, forgetting all about the tip. His eyes rose to the cab driver, and for the first time he noticed how they were wearing a hat, a scarf, and sunglasses. How could he have not noticed how suspicious they looked? Mike bit down on his lip and gazed down at the letter before flicking it back up to the driver.

"Who are you?" He whispered hoarsely. The cab driver was silent. They sat there for God knows how long, as Mike's palm began to itch. The person who was in this car could be the one responsible for his missing information. The one responsible for his little spat with Harvey…He furrowed his brows and tried the question again, but alas, received no answer. He back out of the car, quickly remembering that most cabs had guns somewhere hidden in the front seat and closed the door. Immediately, the yellow car rushed down the empty street and out of his sight in a matter of seconds. Mike tried to push away the feeling like he just narrowly missed death, and pulled the envelope to his chest as he hurried up to his apartment number.

He opened the door, walked inside, and locked it securely. His hand lingered on the lock for a short second, dreading the next moment of his life and stiffly walked over to his couch. He sat down and glanced around, everything just as he left it in the morning. He let out a deep breath, and slit the envelope open quickly, eagerly grabbing the neatly folded paper. His breath started getting slightly shallower as he began to slowly open it up and read quietly.

_Dear Mike,_

_Can I call you Mike now? I mean, I know my first letter was rather formal, but I think we no where we stand now. Of course, you won't be finding out who I am anytime soon, that would take a lot of fun out of the whole thing. Am I right? Anyways, I saw how angry Harvey looked today. That was rather exciting wasn't it? I wonder if he'll ever trust you the same way again…hmm…I still can't believe I got away with it. You're rather dim aren't you? Harvey is great isn't he? I mean seriously, he's so intelligent, the way that he made you lost for words. I could see it. I saw everything. I almost wanted to cheer for him, you know? Ah…he's just perfect in all ways. I don't see why he hired you in the first place. You're nothing but a waste of time. But don't worry about that, when I'm done with you he won't have to worry about you being a chip on his shoulder. I'll take your place and he'll see what he's been missing all along. But…you know, I have to build up to it, I can't just take you out now. I'll get no gratification of that. Except of course, being able to be the one Harvey can count on when you're gone. Wow, this letter is going on for quite a bit isn't it? I suppose I should stop now…there's just so much I want to talk about. To tell you what will happen. But it should be a surprise. I'm sure Harvey will love what I have in store next for him. For you…maybe not so lovely, but I know I will._

This was no joke. It couldn't be. This was going way past the boundaries of…of whatever! Mike wasn't so sure anymore. But from what he could pick up from this letter and the last. He was almost positive this person…whoever they were…they wanted him out of the picture. Because…they love Harvey so much they want to be his protégée? Mike shivered at the sudden feeling of being watch and pinpointed his gaze towards the open window. The open window? Wasn't it…he didn't finish his sentence when a thought struck him.

I still can't believe I got away with it.

This person…was in his house. Stolen the folders. But then... what did Mike put in his bag? The only reason why he noticed the proper folders weren't there was because of the…color. He opened his bag shakily and looked through it, slipping the black folders from his bag. He opened them and they fell out of his hand as soon as he did.

They were filled with pictures.

Pictures. A lot of them.

With Harvey's face on all of them.

Different times of day.

Different positions.

This guy's a stalker. Was the first thing Mike thought of when he looked down at the pictures scattered across the floor. It was way too coincidental to be an accident. But then…why was he getting all of this? Shouldn't the stalker be sending it all to Harvey? His logical mind's gears began to turn as he thought of possibilities.

But it should be a surprise.

Mike had a sinking feeling this was not going to end well. For the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> my story reposted from fanfiction with slight edits! this time with the last chapter :) stay tuned.


End file.
